


Сильнее волков

by papugaka



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dark, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka
Summary: Тебя зовут Арима Кишо, и ты станешь сильнее волков.
Relationships: Arima's Mother & Furuta's Mother, Washuu Tsuneyoshi/Arima's Mother, Washuu Tsuneyoshi/Furuta's Mother
Kudos: 4





	Сильнее волков

**Author's Note:**

> Название - отсылка к подписи на официальном арте с Аримой ("Я не проиграю. Я стану сильнее самих волков") - https://68.media.tumblr.com/9dd7f37674940fec349b4fad976ca920/tumblr_inline_o3kpyqJi4t1r3v1o3_1280.jpg  
> В свою очередь эта реплика была позаимствована Ишидой из мультфильма "Колокольчик Чирина".
> 
> За бетинг спасибо tanat_fantasy.

Арима молча смотрела на две красных полоски, пунктирными линиями горящие на белом материале, и думала, что Цунеёши ей поразительно доверяет. 

После его визитов на следующее утро к ней обязательно приходил санитар с десятком тестов на беременность, с крайней вежливостью протягивал их и после бесшумно удалялся. Местные санитары вообще отличались потрясающей в её положении учтивостью – правда, Арима подозревала, что это только потому, что она была ценным приобретением, которое ни в коем случае нельзя было портить или огорчать больше, чем это сделает её собственная психика. Она была довольно мила на вид, но её красота ценилась много меньше её способности к деторождению. Которую она, кстати, пока пыталась доказать совершенно безуспешно. Арима извела больше двадцати тестов, каждый из которых показывал ей одну-единственную печальную красную полоску. Всех их она смывала в унитаз – ей доставляло какое-то злобное удовлетворение топить злосчастный предмет, вокруг которого вертелась вся её жизнь и на котором держалась её гордость, в жерле канализации. Санитары неизменно вежливо кивали в ответ на её тихое «опять нет», и также вежливо препровождали обратно в её уютную тюремную камеру с небольшим окошком под потолком – она считала, что ей неимоверно повезло, потому что её убежище не оказалось на нижних подвальных этажах и она могла смотреть на небо не только из-под искусственного купола во время редких прогулок по пустынному Саду. Во время одной из таких прогулок Арима заметила, как из-под рукавов сопровождающего её санитара выглядывают немаленькие бицепсы с переплетениями толстых синюшных вен – её исключительно вежливый наблюдатель был отнюдь не хилой лабораторной крысой. Арима гадала, когда же у Цунеёши кончится терпение и этим рукам будет позволено хорошенько намять ей бока.

Цунеёши не был сумасшедшим ублюдком, но она не обольщалась на его счёт. Во время каждого его визита она неизменно видела в его глазах обещание ждать столько, сколько потребуется для того, чтобы его клетки наконец решили прижиться внутри неё и начать творить новую жизнь, но ни капли не верила его безграничному терпению. Цунеёши хотел мальчика. Арима не знала, чего она хотела.

В какой-то момент, глядя на яркий кусочек неба в окне своей комнатушки (кажется, была весна – здесь у неё не было календаря, и никто не удосуживался сказать ей, что происходит вне стен Сада), она поняла, что просто обязана родить Цунеёши ребёнка. Не потому что она этого хочет – раньше в её мире вообще не было места для будущих детей – а потому что это было действительно необходимо в первую очередь ей самой. Небо за окном постепенно мутилось и становилось сизым, как верёвки вен на руках того санитара. Если она не докажет свою полезность, её вполне могут просто-напросто утилизировать. Если врачи ошиблись и её матка не способна принять в себя дитя, то она становилась просто куском ненужного мяса. Вполне возможно, что сам же Цунеёши её и съест… безотходное производство. Она истерично хихикнула, и, пожалуй, это были единственные сильные эмоции, которые она себе позволяла, наглухо закрывшись от информации, поступающей из внешнего мира. Кроме того, Цунеёши нравилось её спокойное лицо. «Снежное», как он выражался, ласково поглаживая её по щеке в то время, когда она пыталась не проводить в своей голове ассоциации с разводчиком коней, который поглаживает племенную кобылу, только что оприходованную осеменителем. Арима прекрасно знала, что очень нравится ему, но не обольщалась – в случае неповиновения жалеть её никто не станет. Какой бы красивой мордашкой она ни обладала, как бы ни умудрилась сделать Цунеёши зависимой от своей персоны – они всегда могли найти новую женщину, более подходящую для селекции. 

Она была маткой, по недоразумению природы умеющей ходить и говорить, и по упущению природы же – умеющей думать и чувствовать.

Сейчас Арима смотрела на две долгожданные полоски и боролась с желанием нацепить на лицо криво сидящую – она была плохой актрисой, когда следовало изобразить что-то, кроме равнодушия – маску радости, выходя навстречу ожидающему её санитару. Рука дрожала над ободом белого кафеля, а красный пунктир троился и четверился перед глазами, красноречиво уверяя её в том, что уж теперь-то – на девять месяцев минимум – она может не волноваться о своей судьбе. Арима вспомнила, что в один из последних визитов «мужа» в глазах Цунеёши всё чаще возникало раздражение, а постоянно сопровождающие её санитары как-то уж слишком вольно обращались с ней. Её ценность пропадала на глазах, как капли крови, растворяющиеся в волнах прибоя. Она начала терять опору под ногами и веру в свою неприкосновенность. И испугалась.

Безумно испугалась.

И почти начала молиться о том, чтобы ребёнок, наконец, зародился в её чреве.

Арима не знала, какой из богов откликнулся на её молитву, но если это и была помощь высших сил, то они откликнулись с поразительной быстротой, словно только и ждали, когда же отчаявшаяся женщина вспомнит об их существовании. И вот теперь доказательство их силы или просто случайное стечение обстоятельств – Ариме было в общем-то плевать, что именно – мутнело перед её глазами, словно укоряя её в малодушии. Она не могла. Просто не могла. Арима никогда не хотела детей, а если бы и хотела, то явно не таким способом. Арима не хотела цепляться потом за этого несчастного ребёнка, как за спасательный круг, как за свой живой щит. 

И Арима не знала, что случится с ней после его рождения. Может статься, что ребёнок будет простой отсрочкой, после которой пойдут его братишки и сестрёнки – и так до тех пор, пока её чрево не вывернется наизнанку, замученное постоянной работой. Возможно, стать гульим обедом было лучшей альтернативой такому будущему.

Её рука дрогнула особенно сильно, и злосчастный тест полетел в воду. Арима смотрела, как он вращается там, двуглазо мигая, а потом твёрдо нажала на кнопку слива.

***  
Обстановка вокруг неё становилась всё хуже.

Сегодня утром санитар, обычно приносивший ей еду, почти ударил тарелкой о поверхность стола, да так, что часть карри выплеснулась за бортик тарелки. Арима ничего не сказала на этот счёт – она вообще не привыкла разговаривать с этими белохалатными призраками Сада (впрочем, их хватка была далеко не призрачной, о чём теперь напоминали синяки на её предплечье). Убедившись, что санитар ушёл, она быстро развязала пояс халата, слава богу, бывшего довольно свободным и помогавшего скрывать округляющуюся фигуру. Живот, ранее плоский, теперь чуть заметно выдавался вперёд, и за ним она уже не могла разглядеть поросль волос в паху. В последний свой визит Цунеёши ничего не заметил; хотя он в принципе уже не разменивался на такие мелочи, как лёгкое изменение фигуры своей племенной кобылки.

Арима поставила один из табуретов ножками вверх и мысленно примерилась. Она планировала упасть всем весом точно в центр, потому что наверняка инстинкты сработают ей не на пользу, в последний момент заставив тело дёрнуться и изменив траекторию падения. То, что она собиралась сделать сейчас, было вызовом. Женщин у Цунеёши могло быть много, так и есть. Но мало кто будет ему так же послушен, как она, и мало кто будет доставлять ему меньше проблем, чем она. И Арима – первая, чей организм был признан достаточно здоровым и сильным, чтобы выносить дитя смешанной крови. Найти ещё кого-то – долгий и трудоёмкий процесс, предполагающий много возни с самими женщинами. А значит, на данный момент и, может быть, ещё какое-то время она бесценна. Её матка бесценна…

Арима скрипнула зубами и позволила телу всем своим весом опуститься на деревянную ножку. Ей казалось, что она была готова к боли.

Она ошибалась.

Живот словно раскроило от груди до паха тупым ножом. Арима икнула, задохнувшись на мгновение, а потом, вопреки своим планам спровоцировать выкидыш тихо и истечь кровью на полу, надрывно закричала. Сквозь муть рвущей боли она услышала, как где-то далеко и едва слышно стукнула дверь – на самом деле санитар распахнул её с такой силой, что тяжёлый металл толщиной с запястье умудрился отскочить от стены. Затем над ней кричали, кричали и суетились какие-то люди. Она ощущала что-то мокрое и липкое на бёдрах: каждый раз, когда её схватывал спазм и она сворачивалась в комок, из тела что-то выплёскивалось. Ребёнок умирал внутри неё, и это наполняло её сожалением и радостью одновременно. Не стоит тебе, малыш, появляться в таком месте… Ты погибнешь здесь, и я, твоя мать, ничем не смогу тебе помочь. Не смогу защитить тебя от этого мира.

Затем она взлетела в воздух, серый потолок над её головой качнулся, люминесцентная лампа подмигнула ей, и сознание Аримы милосердно померкло.

***  
Когда она очнулась в больничной палате, дежуривший санитар сразу же побежал сообщать Цунеёши, что его самка пришла в себя. Арима смотрела в окно, забранное решётками – разумеется, после её выходки они не могли не предвидеть возможность суицида, – и думала о том, что раньше не замечала, насколько у сакуры зелёные листья. За бетонной стеной действительно была весна – на ветках уже набухли первые бутоны цветов, смущённо розовея на фоне ветвей. Если ей повезёт, она, наверное, даже сможет увидеть цветение…

Арима перевела взгляд на свой живот, силясь понять, удался ли ей её небольшой протест. Её тело прикрывало одеяло, тошнотворно белое, как погребальный саван. Впрочем, вполне возможно, что он и станет ей последним облачением, если она ошиблась в своих предположениях и Цунеёши предпочтёт найти себе новую женщину, а не продолжать попытки оплодотворения прежней, хоть уже и испытанной.

– Всё в порядке.

Цунеёши стоял у двери, чуть сгорбившись. Его тёмная накидка словно взрезала пространство белоснежной комнаты, как странный мрачный портал, ведущий в никуда. Он выглядел каким-то нелепым предметом мебели в этом царстве стерильности, бинтов и болезни – Демон Цуне, привычный больше к полю битвы, чем к обителям скорби и стонов. Ему уже было под сорок, и на его висках начала пробиваться первая седина – лишнее напоминание о смертности в месте, подобном этому. Он внимательно изучал Ариму взглядом из-под нависающих бровей, и его губы, которые так часто терзали её словом и действием, были недовольно поджаты. Но в глазах Цунеёши было что угодно, только не гнев.

Именно это всё сказало Ариме. Она коротко вздохнула и отвернулась к окну, пытаясь сквозь мутную пелену разглядеть бутоны на дереве сакуры за окном.

– Ты меня ужасно напугала, – прошелестел он, судя по звукам, приближаясь к её кровати. – Можешь мне объяснить, зачем ты это сделала?

Арима молчала.

– Ты получаешь плохой уход? Твоя охрана относится к тебе по-хамски, и ты так решила выразить свой протест?

«Охрана», как мило. Скорее уж тюремщики.

– Но, попытавшись спровоцировать выкидыш, ты можешь разве что разозлить и расстроить меня. Ты хотела этого? Ответь мне.

В его тоне было столько мягкой укоризны, что Арима почти (почти!) на какую-то ужасную секунду почувствовала себя виноватой. Ведь ребёнок был не только её, и появления малыша хотел только он… А она попыталась убить его дитя.

… дура, ты сама понимаешь, какую несусветную и ужасающую чушь ты несёшь?

– Чем я навредил тебе, что ты захотела наказать меня одним из худших способов, которыми могла воспользоваться?

– Ты держишь меня взаперти, по нескольку раз в месяц меня насилуешь и сейчас спрашиваешь, чем ты мне навредил?

Арима не выдержала и повернулась к нему лицом, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Цунеёши. Тот, казалось, выглядел несколько обескураженным, а вовсе не раздражённым, как предполагала Арима. Пока что всё, что в адекватном человеке вызывало бы раздражение, у Цунеёши вызывало лишь лёгкое недоумение. Она уже начинала сомневаться в его нормальности. Хотя стоило начать сомневаться ещё тогда, когда он с абсолютно миролюбивым выражением лица и с тоном фокусника, вот-вот наколдующего шарик из воздуха, предложил ей участвовать в этом нечеловеческом эксперименте. И ещё ждал благодарности за то, что он вообще удосужился спросить её мнения – неважно при этом, что вне зависимости от её ответа она бы всё равно стала участвовать.

– Насилую? Но, дорогая, ты хоть раз мне об этом сказала?

Арима снова устало отвернулась от него, ощущая, как от злости и горечи живот снова начинает сводить, словно недобитый эмбрион уже начал толкаться изнутри.

– Ты считаешь, что зачатие ребёнка без желания одного из родителей – это нормально?

– Это необходимо, – мягко поправил он.

– Это необходимо ТЕБЕ.

Он помолчал, кажется, всё более чувствуя себя неловко. Ариме это не нужно было. Ариме нужно было, чтобы Цунеёши хоть немного среагировал, как адекватный человек – например, почувствовал вину. Это было знакомое и понятное поведение, в отличие от всего того, что ей приходилось наблюдать от него ранее. И так было легче его ненавидеть.

– Хорошо. Что ты хочешь? В пределах разумного. – Голос его стал деловитым. Вот в переговорах он себя чувствовал, как рыба в воде, пусть ему и приходилось их условия частенько нарушать. Гораздо легче договориться с женщиной, как с взбрыкивающим временным союзником, чем попытаться копаться в её ошалевшем от беременности мозге.

О, она многого хотела бы. И не последним пунктом было свернуть ему шею.

– Дай мне слово, что ты не избавишься от меня после рождения ребёнка.

Он поднял брови.

– Разумеется, нет. У меня и в мыслях не было этого делать, дорогая. Это был напрасный страх – я не засчитываю это как часть сделки. Подумай ещё.

Спустя несколько минут Арима произнесла:

– Ты позволишь мне видеться с ним, когда он подрастёт. Часто. На меньшее, чем на пару часов в день, я не согласна.

– Странная просьба для той, кто не далее как сегодня утром пыталась спровоцировать выкидыш. Я согласен.

Тут он протянул к ней руку и ласково погладил-похлопал Ариму по щеке – так шлёпают по крупу кобыл, которые соизволили успокоиться под рукой наездника:

– Это будет прекрасный малыш (жеребёнок), дорогая. И он точно будет силён, если даже на ранних сроках смог выжить вопреки всему.

Когда Цунеёши ушёл, она ещё несколько минут яростно тёрла щёку краем одеяла, чтобы вытравить это снисходительное прикосновение со своей кожи.

***  
Беременность Аримы протекала спокойно. Как только её выпустили из больничного крыла и позволили вернуться в свои «пенаты», она обнаружила, что обстановка слегка поменялась – из комнаты убрали всё, что можно использовать известным способом: стулья заменили огромными мягкими подушками, которыми при всём желании нельзя было критически надавить на живот. Камере даже попытались создать атмосферу уюта, видимо, из соображений побаловать будущую роженицу, которая так славно выполняет приказы своего хозяина: на полу появились мягкие циновки, на столике кто-то оставил букетик цветов, на кровати появилось ещё одно покрывало – тяжёлое и тёплое. А ещё – этому Арима даже смогла обрадоваться – ей оставили пару книг. Небольших и в мягком переплёте, но это было хоть что-то, что могло скоротать нудное время между приёмами пищи и походами в уборную. Еда стала разнообразнее и питательнее. Одним из самых приятных открытий было то, что теперь ей позволялось выходить на улицу: всего на пару часов, недалеко и под бдительным присмотром санитаров, но это было лучше, чем ничего. Арима подозревала, что это не от большой любви Цунеёши, а просто потому что беременным были прописаны прогулки на свежем воздухе.

Нельзя было лишать мать того, что было необходимо будущему ребёнку.

А будущему ребёнку было необходимо многое. Когда Ариме в первый раз принесли странную жижу цвета сырого мяса, она едва не рассмеялась в лицо санитару на предложение поесть. От странной еды-пойла так отчётливо смердело кровью, что ей стоило больших усилий просто находиться в одной комнате с тарелкой этой гадости. Затем санитар в простых словах объяснил, что если она не будет кормить полукровку внутри себя человечиной, то тот просто-напросто умрёт прямо в матке. Такой аргумент Ариме пришлось принять. Первые раза четыре ей приходилось затыкать нос и выпивать омерзительную жижу большими глотками, чтобы это месиво не пошло обратно. Она старалась не думать о том, что сейчас катится по её пищеводу и как это раньше звали. Потом стало чуть легче – наверное, человек может привыкнуть и не к такой чудовищной необходимости.

Увеличилось и количество осмотров. Врачи тряслись над ней так, словно отвечали за её здоровье головой (что, возможно, и было на самом деле). Арима пожалела бы их, если бы не постоянное напоминание самой себе о том, что эти люди – тоже часть сонма её пленителей. 

На четвёртом месяце во время очередного осмотра одна из врачей, нервно улыбнувшись ей, сообщила, что у неё, судя по всему, будет мальчик. Арима вздохнула с облегчением – почему-то она была уверена, что Цунеёши будет больше рад сыну, а не дочери. Ей самой просто стало легче думать о ребёнке, зная, какого он пола. Она даже пыталась развлекать себя тем, что перебирала различные имена, подошедшие бы мальчику, хоть и была уверена в том, что Цунеёши решит сам дать имя отпрыску. В первую очередь он принадлежал ему. Затем – CCG. И уж потом – ей, маленькой напуганной женщине, по странной выходке природы оказавшейся в этих застенках.

Живот продолжал надуваться жуткой опухолью. Арима ощупывала его по утрам почти с ужасом, смотря на выпуклый пупок и почти идеально образованную сферу с натянутой до предела кожей, у пупка приобретшей какой-то синюшный оттенок из-за слишком близко расположенных к поверхности венок. Ей казалось, что стоит к нему прикоснуться хотя бы кончиком иглы, как тонкий слой клеток разойдётся по швам и выплюнет наружу плод вместе с внутренностями. Временами она чувствовала, как малыш едва ощутимо ворочается внутри, словно показывая, что он уже достаточно готов для выхода на свет. По вскользь услышанным репликам Арима понимала, что мальчик для её срока беременности развивается даже слишком быстро. Оставалось около двух месяцев до родов.

За две недели до знаменательного дня Арима перестала ходить и передвигалась на инвалидной коляске: спина из-за чрезмерно тяжёлого живота как будто грозила надломиться, а ноги ниже колен опухли и немилосердно болели всякий раз, когда ей приходилось принимать вертикальное положение. Временами она впадала в прострацию, тупо думая о том, как же этот огромный плод будет выходить из её тела, что он порвёт ей внутри и как же она ненавидит всё вокруг, в том числе и себя, что не смогла девять месяцев назад довести дело до победного конца. Сейчас бы ей не приходилось ощущать себя инвалидом. Сейчас она, скорее всего, уже давно бы переварилась в желудках гулей, и из неё уже росли бы цветы… Потом безымянный мальчик, из-за которого ей приходилось впихивать в себя человеческое мясо, робко толкал её изнутри, и мысли Аримы принимали иной тон. Ненависть обращалась в жалость, и она плакала в рукав, выплёскивая в этом моменте слабости всю свою горечь по собственной испорченной жизни, по жизни этого ребёнка, который не выбирал ни отца, ни матери, ни того, что ему придётся родиться хищником и убийцей. Арима слышала, что полугули тоже не могли есть человеческой пищи – а значит, ребёнок не будет отличаться от гулей ничем, кроме одного человеческого глаза. Он будет скорее сыном своего отца, чем её… Каким-то невероятным способом Цунеёши заберёт у неё даже то, что она сама выносит и родит. 

Вопреки страхам Аримы её роды прошли почти незаметно и без её толкового участия в процессе: мальчик действительно оказался слишком большим для её телосложения, поэтому акушеры сразу же приняли решение делать ей кесарево сечение. Её мнения, разумеется, никто не спрашивал, хотя она всё равно не стала бы возражать. Единственное, что она запомнила – это приближающуюся к её лицу маску, свой глубокий судорожный вдох, пока тело боролось с чудовищными спазмами, сладковатую муть в голове, а дальше – пустота и странные крики, доносящиеся из этой пустоты. Было приятно парить в этой темноте и не знать о том, что тебя сейчас разрезают пополам и достают из нутра нелюбимое дитя. А мальчик, вымазанный в крови и околоплодных водах, кричит так, словно уже понимает в этот момент, в каком мире ему предстоит жить; и ему страшно, страшнее, чем матери, потерявшей гордость, страшнее, чем отцу, запутавшемуся в паутине лжи.

Сейчас малыш лежал у неё на руках – завёрнутый в пелёнки кулёчек с красным пятном мордашки ближе к концу кулька. Он практически не кричал после того, как его вытащили – пояснила позже одна из акушерок – так что они пару мгновений думали, что мальчик мёртв. Ребёнок на руках Аримы выглядел каким угодно, только не мёртвым: он сосредоточенно сопел и смотрел в лицо матери так серьёзно, что она невольно улыбнулась. Глазки малыша ещё были довольно тёмными, но она почему-то была уверена, что скоро они посветлеют и станут копией её собственных. Почему-то именно эта уверенность мгновенно преодолела пропасть между матерью и новорождённым сыном, навсегда связав их в один тугой узел. Арима буквально ощущала, как его волокна плотно прилегают друг к другу и становятся неразрывными.

– Вашу-сан уже приходил, – сообщила ей всё та же акушерка, расставляя рядом на тумбочке тарелки с едой. – Он просил передать вам, что гордится вами. И что вы можете дать мальчику имя сами, не советуясь с ним. И даже свою фамилию ему отдать! Вашу-сан был очень доволен. Ваш малыш действительно на чудо крепенький – вот что значит гены!

Арима едва улавливала смысл трескотни акушерки, выловив в потоке слов только фразу про имя.

«Бедный ты мой. Кажется, даже ты для своего папы просто кусок мяса, который можно назвать как угодно – лишь бы функционировал должным образом. Мы с тобой как размножающиеся в загоне овцы, а с той стороны бродит волк, дожидающийся, когда можно будет стянуть ягнёнка».

– Твоё имя Кишо, – серьёзно сообщила она мальчику, и тот причмокнул, будто соглашаясь. – Тебя зовут Арима Кишо, мой крохотный рыцарь.

Тебя зовут Арима Кишо, и ты станешь сильнее волков.

***  
Цунеёши сдержал данное слово.

Более того, Ариме разрешили ухаживать за маленьким Кишо почти постоянно, а не только когда подходило время кормления. За этими волнениями и хлопотами она сама не заметила, как привязалась к мальчику, хотя ранее иногда подумывала о нём, как о чудовищной личинке, жрущей её изнутри. Кишо рос тихим и спокойным и почти не задавал вопросов, даже войдя в возраст почемучки – он просто смотрел на происходящее вокруг и как будто решал что-то для себя. Может быть, определял, в какую категорию занести только что увиденное – категорию союзников или врагов. Арима, судя по всему, была союзником. Отца Кишо видел нечасто, и ещё меньше было моментов, когда эти визиты наблюдала сама Арима. На вопросы о том, нравится ли ему папа, Кишо обычно отмалчивался. Иногда ей казалось, что он уже и так всё знает, только, родившись в новом теле, постепенно вспоминает уже знакомые вещи, а причинно-следственные связи достраивает самостоятельно. Это было странно, а порой и жутковато.

– Я видел сегодня на осмотре чужую толстую тётю, – сообщил он спустя какое-то время, как перешагнул порог в пять лет. – Я раньше не видел её. Кто эта тётя?

– Должно быть, это Фурута-сан. Жена твоего папы. И она не толстая, а беременная.

Кишо помолчал.

– У неё в животе папин ребёнок?

– Вероятно.

Он заглянул ей в лицо, как будто изучая её реакцию.

– Мама, ты злишься?

«Злюсь ли тому, что теперь твой отец не засовывает в меня свой корешок каждую неделю, а нашёл для этого женщину покрасивее и помоложе? О нет!» Арима едва не рассмеялась, но Кишо мог бы истолковать её смех неправильно, поэтому она усилием воли сдержалась.

– Нет, мой рыцарь, я совершенно не злюсь на твоего папу. Он плохо поступает, но я ничего не могу с этим сделать.

«И даже если бы могла, то вряд ли бы сделала что-то. Я не желаю зла Фуруте-сан, но я и не самоубийца».

– Врачи говорят, что у меня скоро будет братик или сестрёнка.

– Вероятно, – улыбнулась Арима. Ей было всё равно, будут ли у Цунеёши дети от другой женщины. Её мир сузился до сосредоточенного личика Кишо, и больше её не волновало почти ничего. Главное было вырастить его, и вырастить настолько нормальным, насколько это вообще возможно в таких условиях.

А сестрёнка – это была девочка, как узнала потом Арима – так и не появилась на свет. Вернее сказать, появилась, но света не увидела. Затем последовали ещё три девочки – и все мертворождённые. Кишо уже шёл девятый год, он сильно вырос и стал реже бывать с матерью – с шести лет его стали забирать на различные занятия, создавая для него некое подобие школьных условий. Если, конечно, в школе ещё учат держать оружие и убивать. У Аримы стало больше времени на себя, и она попыталась сблизиться с Фурутой-сан, которую она до этого видела только мельком. Она и правда была ошеломляюще красива – когда-то. После одного выкидыша и трёх маленьких трупиков в руках акушеров сложно оставаться юной и прекрасной. Сложно оставаться юной и прекрасной, когда тебя насилуют для того лишь, чтобы по итогу ты извергнула наружу труп. Фурута-сан разговаривала много: ей некому было выговориться всё это время, но ей, в отличие от Аримы, общество было нужно, как воздух. Она сходила с ума в четырёх стенах, много раз объявляла голодовки, пыталась навредить себе – оказалась пару раз в настоящем изоляторе и прекратила это делать – пыталась как-то убить явившегося к ней в очередной раз Цунеёши, не учтя, что гулю осколок от кружки – что слону дробина. И яростно и отчаянно сопротивлялась всякий раз, когда её прижимали к койке и задирали юбки. 

Арима смотрела в её лихорадочные воспалённые глаза и думала о том, кто же из них двоих сумасшедший: Арима, решившая выбрать из двух зол меньшее, или Фурута-сан, которая каждый раз дралась так отчаянно, словно не думала, что на кону стоит её жизнь, а не только женская гордость? Арима утешала себя тем, что у неё есть хотя бы видимость долгоиграющего плана – в лице Кишо, уже такого не по годам мрачного и отстранённого. Она словно проигрывала наизнанку давнюю сказку, только в её варианте это не волк надевает овечью шкуру, чтобы войти в доверие к ягнятам, а ягнёнок примеряет на себя волчьи когти и зубы.

И в какой-то момент сказка повернулась к ним неожиданным боком.

***  
– То есть как? – тупо переспросила Арима.

Врач замялся, косясь в сторону – не каждый день приходится объяснять матери о том, что с её ребёнком что-то не так. Что-то страшно, чудовищно не так.

– Мы обнаружили, что Кишо не полугуль, – повторил он, словно сам пугаясь своих слов. – Уровень его RC-клеток для этого возраста поразительно низок… Арима-сан, он почти ничем не отличается от человека, разве что скорость реакции, сила и выносливость у него выше человеческой. После того, как вы отняли его от груди, его организм был способен принимать человеческую еду, что само по себе странно.

– Почему же вы не сказали об этом сразу?

– Нам надо было проверить… Поймите, Арима-сан, о полугулях известно очень и очень мало, чтобы можно было утверждать, что для них естественно, а что – нет. Поэтому мы решили подождать до тех пор, пока у маленьких гулей в теории должно в первый раз выходить кагуне. Но у Кишо недостаточно клеток для того, чтобы сформировать какухо, не то что развить кагуне. По всем параметрам он – самый что ни на есть стопроцентный человек.

– Но ведь это означает, что Цунеёши добился того, чего хотел. Кровь Вашу теперь течёт по человеческим венам.

Врач снова замялся.

– Технически это так, но…

– Но?

– Понимаете, судя по тому, что показывают приборы, Кишо сейчас около двадцати пяти лет.

– Вы смеётесь надо мной? Чего я ещё не знаю о моём сыне? Может, Кишо вообще дочь? – язвительно поинтересовалась Арима, старательно пряча за сарказмом нарастающий ужас – её как будто окатывали с ног до головы ледяные волны. И в то же время задним умом она понимала, что этот врач ей не лжёт. Ему не было смысла лгать, да ещё так жестоко.

– Нам пока незнакомо это явление… Это явно не прогерия, нет никаких признаков этой мутации, Кишо поразительно здоровый на вид мальчик… Вот только здоров он как юноша на третьем десятке лет. И его зрение начинает стремительно портиться, я бы рекомендовал уже сейчас начать носить очки, чтобы не усугубить прогрессирующую близорукость…

– То есть, – перебила его Арима, медленно выговаривая слова – те словно не хотели слетать с её языка, цепляясь за кончик своими коготками. – Другими словами, вы хотите сказать, что мой сын… стареет почти в три раза быстрее положенного?

– Да, – снова замялся врач, старательно не смотря на неё и разглядывая ногти на своей правой руке. – Мы предполагаем, что будет чудом, если он доживёт хотя бы до тридцати лет, если старение будет протекать в том же темпе.

Цунеёши, разумеется, делал всё возможное, чтобы предотвратить или хотя бы замедлить обнаруженный у его детей – а кроме Кишо было уже несколько других, матерей которых Арима не видела никогда, но о которых ей вскользь рассказывал сам Кишо – скоропостижный процесс. Проблема была явно не в генах самого Цунеёши, уже имевшего взрослого сына от женщины-гуля, который явно собирался жить ещё очень и очень долго. Проблема была в незнании того, как природе вздумает взбрыкнуть во время зачатия полукровки. Кишо стали осматривать чаще, несколько раз оперировали, чтобы попытаться найти отклонения в различных частях организма – ничего не помогало. Сам Кишо в этой ситуации был пугающе спокоен для своего возраста – хотя, возможно, девятилетнему мальчику и тридцать лет кажутся долгими годами, которые будут ещё нескоро. Рубцы на его спине и груди постепенно разглаживались и напоминали о себе только тонкими белыми полосками шрамов – белее, чем его и так как будто бескровное тело. Арима тогда не знала, что это будут единственные шрамы, которые её ребёнок получит за всю свою короткую жизнь.

Врачи опустили руки. А спустя некоторое время Арима узнала о нескольких новых женщинах, поселившихся в другом блоке. Цунеёши решил играть не на качество, а на количество и счастливый случай.

Фурута-сан снова была беременна. Ей, самой нервной и, кажется, уже немного сумасшедшей, никто благоразумно не стал сообщать, что если ей и удастся родить, то ребёнку будет светить не только безрадостная, но и крайне короткая жизнь. Арима посещала её беспрепятственно – так велел Цунеёши, в один момент понявший, что та своей холодной манерой держаться словно притушивает огонь, готовый постоянно вырваться из Фуруты-сан. На плече Аримы Фурута-сан выплакала все свои обиды и все свои страхи, благодарно изливаясь единственному человеку, который был готов её выслушать. Они не были подругами – но не были и врагами. Арима прекрасно помнила своё состояние, когда носила Кишо, и все ужасы, связанные с вынашиваемым ребёнком. Она была довольно спокойна от природы – и то едва не срывалась временами в истерические рыдания, что уж говорить о Фуруте-сан, которая даже до всех беременностей проявляла признаки истерии. Арима смотрела на то, как двигаются её воспалённые сухие губы совсем близко от её собственного лица, как та поглаживает свой огромный живот, и едва подавляла в себе сокрушительную жалость, смешанную с гадливостью.

– Я ненавижу его, ненавижу, – сипела Фурута-сан рядом с её ухом, и халат Аримы намокал от нового потока слёз. – Я ненавижу это отвратительное существо внутри меня, оно меня убивает, жрёт изнутри, зубами своими… маленькое чудовище, монстр, ублюдок этого Вашу… она умрёт там, внутри, и, клянусь, я не пискну, и она сгниёт, и отравит меня… я наконец-то умру, Арима-сан, это будет так здорово…

После визитов к Фуруте-сан Арима приходила к себе совсем разбитой. Та словно высасывала из неё все соки, параллельно с этим воскрешая былые страхи. В комнате почти всегда её ждал Кишо, словно бы чувствующий, что его матери будет нужна поддержка. Иногда ей казалось, что Кишо для неё стал тем, кем она стала для Фуруты-сан – жилеткой, в которую можно выплакаться. Нехорошо было взваливать такое на ребёнка, но она не могла сдерживаться, а он никогда не возражал. Вот и в этот раз Кишо поднялся ей навстречу, заключив в суховатые и неловкие объятия – наверное, он так копировал кого-то из старших мужчин. Он отступил, и Арима удивилась тому, что он уже почти догнал её ростом. Ему уже почти девять.

(Двадцать пять)

– Мама, не ходи больше к Фуруте-сан. Пожалуйста.

– Почему же? – спросила она, присаживаясь на свою кровать. Кишо сел рядом, сосредоточенно смотря в стену.

– Ты возвращаешься от неё… мёртвой. – Арима подняла брови, не привыкшая слышать от сына такие сравнения. Она уже успела понять, что для него характерна скорее прямота, зачастую нетактичная, чем красивости. – Не хочу, чтобы ты стала мёртвой раньше меня.

Ему всего только девять.

На Ариму смотрели её собственные глаза – почти бесцветные, словно запорошенные снегом. А где-то в глубине бился мутный и тёмный зрачок, скованный льдом.

Нет, поняла она, Цунеёши не удалось забрать у неё сына. 

– Дети не должны умирать раньше родителей. Это неправильно, Кишо… Бог ты мой, неправильно то, что мы с тобой об этом говорим!

Кишо снова приблизился к ней и обнял, в этот раз не отстранившись и чуть отвернувшись, чтобы дать своей невероятно гордой матери поплакать ему в рубашку без стеснения.

– Если мы не будем с тобой об этом говорить, это не значит, что оно исчезнет.

– Как ты можешь говорить об этом так спокойно? Ты не боишься?

Он с силой обхватил её, и Арима едва не вскрикнула. Кишо тут же ослабил хватку, кажется, тоже испугавшись собственной силы.

– Прости… Я не знаю. Пока что – не знаю.

***  
Ариме пришлось дать своему сыну обещание больше не приходить к Фуруте-сан, пока та не разрешится от бремени. Благо, держать обещание пришлось не так долго: спустя пару недель Арима даже из своей комнаты услышала, как надрывно и жутко кричит Фурута-сан в своём крыле. Её задыхающиеся крики почти сразу стали удаляться – Арима была уверена, что в сторону лазарета. Её пятые роды начались, и оставалось только молиться, чтобы хотя бы они были удачными. Она была уверена, что больше попыток Цунеёши ей не даст.

Арима навестила её вечером следующего дня. Фурута-сан утопала в подушках, как Медуза Горгона в морской пене, – чёрные волосы змеями вились в белоснежных «ухабах», а под глазами залегли сизые круги, делавшие её глаза ещё более выпуклыми и хищно горящими – и выглядела совершенно измождённой. Она была от природы смуглее, чем Арима, но сейчас её кожа приобрела какой-то каменный пепельный оттенок. На её руках был ребёнок. Живой. Наконец-то живой.

Девочка жадно вгрызалась в материнский сосок, словно вознамерившись его откусить, были бы зубки. Арима невольно поморщилась, и Фурута-сан это заметила даже сквозь полуприкрытые глаза.

– Говорила же… маленький монстр… сожрёт меня заживо… – хрипло хихикнула она. – Эй!

Она встряхнула девочку, и та от неожиданности разревелась. Красное личико побагровело от натуги, как переспелый помидор.

– Ненавижу тебя, слышишь? Маленький уродец, – почти весело сообщила она ребёнку, снова встряхнув. Малышка зарыдала ещё отчаяннее, начав извиваться в своих бесчисленных тряпках, и Арима невольно подалась вперёд, протянув руку, чтобы в случае чего подхватить бьющийся свёрток:

– Поосторожнее, Фурута-сан. Она же маленькая, вы так ей шею сломаете… Вы же не хотите убить ту, ради которой так долго мучились?

– Она? – Фурута-сан продолжала улыбаться. – Да это же мальчишка, Арима-сан. У него даже родинка такая же, как у меня, глядите!

Она повернула зарёванное личико мальчика к Ариме. На Ариму посмотрели непроглядно чёрные мокрые глазищи, едва различимые за набрякшими красными складками век.

– А в остальном он копия этого старого пердуна!

– Не думаю, что сейчас разумно говорить о сходстве… – осторожно начала Арима, но Фурута-сан её перебила:

– Я знаю. Просто знаю.

Она снова ткнула ребёнка лицом в грудь, и тот торопливо засосал, словно понимая, что нужно пользоваться краткой благосклонностью матери и есть, когда дают, а не когда хочется.

– Как его зовут? – спросила Арима, пару минут понаблюдав за этой сценой.

Фурута-сан хмыкнула.

– Мальчик. Оно. Чудовище. Зовите его как хотите, Арима-сан, мне плевать. Хоть горшком назовите.

– Но ребёнку нельзя без имени, – мягко возразила Арима, в общем-то уже понимая, что на Фуруту-сан никакая аргументация теперь не подействует, если она что-то вбила себе в голову.

– А нам, Арима-сан, можно – так? – Глаза Фуруты-сан лихорадочно горели. – Нам так можно, по-вашему? Ждать, как кобылы в стойле, когда к нам подведут осеменителя и заставят задрать хвост? Благодарить за возможность родить маленькую тварь и руки целовать его отцу? Мы ничего не можем, Арима-сан. Ничего.

Она пожевала губы.

– Мы можем только ненавидеть. Тех, кто это делает, – Фурута-сан перевела взгляд на мальчика, – и тех, кто в итоге получается.

– Вы так же думали, когда Цунеёши вас насиловал? – жёстко поинтересовалась Арима. – Вы так же думали, когда он пересиливал вас и брал сзади, как шлюху? Не смотрите на меня так, – бросила она, на всякий случай отбирая мальчика у полоумной матери. Та даже не возражала, кажется, от удивления забыв, как дышать, – я под ним тоже не раз побывала. И я знаю, как ему нравится. Но в отличие от вас, Фурута-сан, я не сдалась. Я люблю Кишо, и он – то единственное, что даёт мне надежду на месть. А вы сдались ещё тогда, когда Вашу вырвал из вашей руки осколок кружки.

Арима больше не сказала ни слова и вынесла мальчика из воняющей хлоркой палаты, сдав его потом одной из сиделок.

Позже Арима пожалела о своих словах – всё-таки она была непозволительно груба и нетактична по отношению к больной и отчаявшейся женщине. И, пожалуй, что несправедлива. Каждый боролся, как мог. Но отнюдь не каждый мог справиться с тем крестом, что на него был взвален, и она – запертая здесь, как птица в клетке – не имела права требовать этого от других людей. Извиниться перед ней за свои слова Ариме не было суждено: через несколько часов после её ухода у Фуруты-сан внезапно открылось кровотечение, и та не издала ни звука, пока кровь всю ночь тягучими толчками выходила из неё, заливая бёдра, колени и кушетку. Её тело обнаружили на утреннем обходе – покрытое заскорузлой свернувшейся кровью.

Маленький мальчик, оставшийся после неё, оказался безымянным, и Цунеёши, заглянувший в палату на пару минут, задержался над ребёнком ровно на столько, чтобы бросить в него наскоро спаянным именем – «Нимура» – по дате его рождения.

– Понятия не имею, что с ним будет, – поделилась тогда Арима со своим сыном, когда они прогуливались под куполом небольшого садика. В этот час детей там не было: всех увели на какую-то плановую проверку. С купола лился мутный белесый свет, который словно лишал красок всё, что под него попадало. Даже угольные волосы Кишо под ним казались серыми и словно уже приготовившимися поседеть от старости. В сочетании с юным лицом, ещё не потерявшим своей детской округлости, это выглядело жутко и как-то иномирно. Это заставляло сердце Аримы сжиматься от отвратительного предчувствия, поселившегося там после разговоров с врачами по поводу здоровья сына. – А он, получается, твой младший братик, Кишо.

– Их тут много таких. Братиков, сестричек. А будет ещё больше.

«И все вы умрёте, не успев расцвести в полную силу».

Сейчас где-то в детском отсеке сосредоточенно сопел во сне новорождённый Нимура, пока что не знающий об этом.

– Мам? – Он остановился около какой-то клумбы и присел на корточки. Арима напрягла зрение и с трудом смогла рассмотреть на стебле хризантемы маленькую куколку бабочки.

– Да?

– Ты не будешь сильно переживать, если у тебя не будет внуков?

– Тебе не рановато о них думать? – невольно улыбнулась она серьёзности его вопроса.

– Мне кажется, я не имею права о них думать, – задумчиво протянул он, легонько коснувшись куколки – осторожно и нежно. – Нам уже объясняли такую вещь как «наследственность». Не хочу, чтобы они были, как я. И не хочу быть, как ты.

Кишо поднялся, одёрнул ткань на коленях и пошёл дальше по выложенной гравием дорожке. Белесый инфернальный свет голодно поглощал его фигуру, растворяя в себе. Даже звук его шагов словно приглушался им.

– Но зато я успею отомстить за тебя. И за Фуруту-сан. За всех вас.

Арима задохнулась от боли и тоски, глядя, как Кишо идёт впереди неё – в лёгкой белой рубашке и школьных брючках, тонкий и острый, как натачиваемая пика.

Она почти видела, как он вырастает, раздаётся в плечах, становится мужчиной. Как позади него возникают всё новые и новые фигуры – не только дети из этого скорбного места, но и многие другие, кого она ещё не знает и кого ей никогда не будет дано узнать. Когда-нибудь – Арима уверена в этом – враги будут трепетать перед ним, а соратники – благоговеть и обожать всем сердцем.

А он сделает их сильнее.

Сильнее волков.


End file.
